


third times a charm

by daisyrachel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel
Summary: zamaya + "that's the third time i've saved your life!"





	third times a charm

**Author's Note:**

> written for @agentmarymargaretskitz on tumblr :)

Amaya blinked and groaned as the brightness hit her eyes. She began to take in her surroundings. White, silver, glowing blue— medbay. She was in the medbay. Mick was snoring in the corner. Seated with his heatgun in one hand and a copy of _Frankenstein_ in the other. She coughed, realizing that she had a tube up her noise, loud enough to wake him up. He was confused for a moment, and then realized she was the source of the sound. He walked over to her, his face in a smile. “Glad you’re awake, kid,” he said, patting her head gently, “let me get your girlfriend for you.”

 

She nodded, feeling like she wasn’t quite up for speaking just yet. Zari. Yes, seeing Zari would be good. She smiled and laid back, letting her eyes slip closed.

 

Just moments later they were jolted back open by her girlfriend running into the room. “Amaya! Oh my god,” said Zari, moving her way towards the bedside. “Thank god you’re okay.” Amaya leaned up, trying to signal her girlfriend to kiss her, but Zari just barreled on.

 

“You know,” she continued, “this is the _third_ time I’ve saved your life?” Amaya nodded, tugging on her girlfriend’s shirt to bring her closer to the bed. Zari took no notice. “ _Three_ times, Amaya! I’m becoming a real hero!”

 

“Four times,” Amaya croaked.

 

Zari looked at her quizzically. “No, three.”

 

“Four.”

 

“No, no, no,” said Zari, looking away and beginning to count on her fingers, “There was just now, with Kuasa, then a few weeks ago when I punched that gorilla for being weird with you, and the first time when I took my amulet back from Eleanor.”

 

Amaya placed her hand on Zari’s cheek, turning her face back toward her. “You saved me,” she whispered, still not fully in control of her voice, “the second you came on this ship, and joined this team. You save me every other day by completing me, being my better half. Zari, you have saved me a little more, every day I’ve known you.”

 

Zari blinked at her, wide-eyed before saying, “That was actually really sweet.”

 

“I know,” said Amaya, now pouting, “so can you kiss me please?”

 

Zari laughed, and leaned in.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos to show me you care! holla at me on tumblr : jewishraypalmer.tumblr.com


End file.
